


New Companion

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Adventuring time!!, F/M, Gen, also southern accents cause yeeeehaw, furry con happens i’m still workin the details out, oh no.. adventur said the fuck word..., really nothing graphic happens here besides naughty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: After finding The Crystal Map, a map which only two copies exist of, Adventurer Cookie sets off on an adventure (lol) to find the cave on the map.TLDR he fucks up. But ends up meeting.. a new companion.haha title drop lol





	New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is self indulgent and shit and kinda jokey

“BLACKBERRY, HOLY FUCK!”

the door of the cottage suddenly swung open as a man, er, cookie, er, both, ran in. the goth cookie called blackberry jumped up, nearly dropping her tea.

“a-ah!! oh.” she gently set down her cup, fixing her hat. “addy. welcome home. what’s with the slamming?” 

as she welcomed her, the adventurous man leapt over the coffee table, landing with a loud slam in front of her. the poor tea cup spilled over due to the impact, but that wasn’t in any of their concerns right now. “AH’VE DONE IT, AH’VE FINALLY LOCATED TH’ CRYSTAL MAP!!” 

she pulled out a handkerchief and began to gently wipe down the area, pausing. “the.. what?” 

adventurer yanked a blue piece of paper out of his pocket and slapped it open. on it was a trail, one usually seen on maps, leading into a greenish area with a cross on the upper right. “TH’ CRYSTAL MAP! ONLY TWO COPIES O’ THESE EXISTS IN THE WHOLE COOKIE WORLD! AND AH MANAGED TA FINE A COPY O’ ONE!!” 

the purble one gazed at it, eyes widening. this dumbass managed to get some rare shit? and didn’t lose it on the way back? fascinating. “ah.. that’s cool, addy. what.. is it anyway?” she tilted her head. 

“A WHOLE CAVE FULL OF O’ THOSE SHINY THINGS!! YA’ KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?” he slammed the shiny paper down and grabbed blackberry by the arm, her letting out a yelp. “IF AH FINE IT, WE’ll ‘AVE ENOUGH CRYSTALS TO BURN A WET ASS!” the southern one spun around, dipping and twisting his poor maid. 

now normally blackberry would be incredibly deadpan or annoyed by his happiness, cause she’s a, you know, bitch. but today was different. she shot a grin at him, laughing a bit. “a-ah! be careful, i just cleaned here!” she snickered. finally, the excited man put her down. after regaining her balance, she spoke up. “that’s- that’s great!”

adventurer nodded. “mhm! and ah’m gonnuh be th’ first to fine it!” he adjusted the strap on his backpack(y) and beamed. “startin’ taday!” 

today? “today? but you just got home, dear addy! would you at least like something to eat..?” she began to reach for the cupboard, still looking at him.

but he just shook his head. “ah had a picnic earlier wit cherry bloss’! that’s actually how ah found th’ map!” but despite that, adventurer began to grab some jellies from various places. now it was the maid’s turn to shake her head. 

“ah shall be back within th’ next two weeks, darlin’.” after he loaded up some food among other supplies, he leaned down to gently kiss her hand. “ya know th’ drill.”

and with that, the man walked out. the faint orange of sunset gleaming through the windows.. a pretty sight, really. leaving blackberry all alone..

well, until she dialed up her gal pals to have a fucking rocking party!!! yeah babey!!! an adventure was about to start for the both of em’, one which will change the cookie’s life.. forever, maybe. what could go wrong?!


End file.
